Once Again: Down The Insanity Hole
by Clawfire
Summary: Abigail Liddel's sister, Alice, disappeared the night of the fire that killed her family. Now Abigail goes on a quest in her own mind to regain sanity, but will she? Rated T for violence, rating may go up due to gore and violence.
1. Chapter One, Lo and Behold!

**a/n: Hello, and welcome to, my Alice Madness Returns story! This will be a long book, and since my muse is low for everything else, I've decided to do this instead.****  
**

**Disclaimer: EA and Spicy Horse own Alice Madness Returns, I do not. I only own Abigail and Doctor Phillips, Thomas and Chester.. Idea of Alice disappearing belongs to me.**

* * *

****_**Chapter One**_

All I remember of her was her face and that little rabbit she used to carry around. When the fire started I rushed to her room, afraid she was gone. Instead, I saw a man, he looked at me, then smiled. All I could see was his smile. Then he was gone, with the only thing I ever loved. Alice Liddel. Gone, just like that, my only sister who cared. Then my parents and my older sister, Lizzy, died that night. They never knew their precious Alice was gone, they probably died hoping she was out of the house, safe. Instead of me.

"What are you thinking Abigail?" That voice pesters me once again. It's that damned Doctor Phillips yet again. Her brown hair in about the tightest bun I have ever seen. _Just cooperate Abby... Then you can leave this stupid office..._ "The fire. What else? It clouds my mind and makes me go mad! And then the paper! Finally showing Alice, _dead!_" I shout at her with sweat and tears dripping down my face. What's a mad girl like me to say? Reading the paper in the morning to find out her precious sister was gone! Dumped in the river... And the worst part was that the cause of death was physical and other abuse.

Just thinking that someone had done that too the sweet little, innocent girl she is- _ She's dead Abby, get over it... _And then more dreadful, hot tears stream down my face like a waterfall. The doctor sighs and makes a note on the paper she has. "We'll continue this tomorrow, alright? Now, go get your medication from that Nurse Witless." Phillips says quietly, still staring at the paper. I get up and wipe my tears off with my sleeve. I walk towards the door, then stop abruptly. Little Ellen is here for her checkup, and lo and behold she has that cursed _jacket_ on. Poor thing, then again, that's probably what she thinks of me. I pass her and she glances up towards me. I ignore her and walk out, careful not to disturb the talking boys outside.

"Hey, freak!" Thomas snickers out dumbly. "Is that all you can come up with? Oh, wait, you can't! Your brain is not able to hold more than your name!" The words ring from my mouth like a bell, I can't stop myself. The other boys manly giggled- well, if that was even possible. Thomas turned around so quickly he stumbled. And then, full on laughter from the boys, although, Chester didn't laugh, though he smirked at me. My eyes widened and I shook my head. No, I wasn't going to fall for that bull again.

I quickly roll my eyes and sprint away. They can know I'm afraid of Chester for all I care, they know what he did to me. Broke my heart, that little butternutter. I walk quickly, not stopping to talk to anyone. Then, a flash of white, so brief I don't believe I even saw it. Then, there it is again. I walk out of the Orphanage and look around. Then, I see the cat. White, with green eyes. It walks into an alleyway, as if beckoning me. My conscious tells me not too, but I follow that strange beckoning feeling.

As soon as I lose the cat, I question myself. I now stand in an, alleyway of sorts. The clunk of shoes behind me sends me failing. I'm on my butt and face to face with a hideous monstrosity. A rabbit man. With that stereotypical Chinese mustache, the long, straight one. Though, it's a flesh of sorts instead of hair, and then it gurgles at me. Has my insanity taken over again? I know not, but I do know however, that this, is insanity. Pure, deadly, insanity. I get up quickly and back away. I bump into something. I turn around, and I'm surrounded by the hideous things.

"Alice dear! H'not seen ya for 'while!" That old, croaky voice breaks my delusion, and I come to my senses.


	2. Chapter Two, Down Insanity

**a/n: Hey guys! First of all thanks CountessDiscordia, for reviewing! I'll actually be having a twist at the end of this story. ;)****  
**

**Disclaimer: EA and Spicy Horse own Alice Madness Returns, I do not. I only own Abigail and Doctor Phillips, Thomas and Chester. Idea of Alice disappearing belongs to me.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

I spun around too quickly, and I ended up falling on my face. Thank god I caught myself. I get up quietly while Nurse Witless giggled while smiling eerily. "Alice, your so clumsy nowadays! What's gotten into ya?" That wretched Nurse is still believing I'm my sister, stupid old hag. "I've told you before and I'll tell you. One. Last. Time." I say very kindly and quietly while dusting my orange and black skirt off. The old hag leans in, as if I'm telling her a secret.

"I'm not my sister!" I scream in her ear so loudly that only she can hear. Nurse Witless seems to brush it off and smiles like the idiot she is. She then continues to smile and waves her hand. "Sister or no sister, your still coming to see me pigeons, right Abigail dear?" Nurse Witless opens her eyes wide and nods, like it's settled, and drags me off to her house. I'm practically being dragged as Nurse Witless's eyes scan everything. At least that's what I presume. I'm still jogging by the time we get to the house, and Nurse Witless lets go of my hand and leaves me to go inside, alone.

It wasn't funny, really, that when I walked into her house there were mirrors everywhere. I didn't understand this at all, no, not one little tidbit. I look to the left, the right, forward, or behind me, there's sure to be mirrors. Hell, there's even mirrors on the ceiling, to add to the insanity. But then again, I'm the insane one here. So I might be imagining it. With that last thought, I catch my reflection yet again. My bright, vivid green eyes and small nose and chin. I wish I could say that about my lips, there a normal size, if not a little bigger. My, strangely enough, blond hair is cut short, to my shoulders. I keep wondering if my grandmother really did have blond hair and my grandfather had brown hair. It just seems to, twisted, and the annoying thought of adoption was writhing it's way back up too my center of thought.

I shake my head, my hair not getting in my face for once. Alice would have told me if our parents had adopted me. I make my way up the stairs and come out on the rooftop. I walk over to the first few cages of pigeons and smile. They may not seem like beautiful creatures, but they are. To me anyways. I walk across the makeshift bridge Nurse has made, and look over to the stunning view of the skyline. My mind isn't strange to myself, I guess I just view things differently. I hear Nurse Witless call out and I walk over, tossing some of my leftover bread to some of the pigeons. The old hag turns around and starts to speak, but her voice is deranged, and the world starts to spin.

Nurse Witless turns around, and now she has small wings and the same face - No. Wait, that's the Jabberwock's head! Again my mind is twisted, unbelievable, and horrid! I step back and look down, the ground is crumbling, and I fall down. Suddenly, I'm rid of Nurse Witless, and the world, and it's as if I'm weightless, but not exactly so. First, the scenery is quite astounding, then it turns horrific, with doll faces and such. My mind shuts down and then, my body becomes filled with electricity, and numbness fills my ears.

The landing is anything but horrid. I float down and my mind immediately recognizes the area. It's my Wonderland. "Having fun there?" I snap towards the voice. Tears come from my eyes, and I rush towards her. "Alice, why are you here? You're not alive though..."

She's exactly how I remember her, medium length brown hair and the same green eyes as me. She's wearing a blue dress and white apron, but somethings off. She's the same height as me. At least she still has that old stuffed rabbit with her. She laughs just a little and smiles. "In your mind I am." She says the words carefully, as if not too disappoint me.


End file.
